


Ultimate Crack

by Lit_Cinnabun, Miraculous_Wolf



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Undertale (Video Game), rise of the guardians
Genre: Dean is a sarcastic bitch, Fluff, I fucking cant, Insanity, Its all crack, M/M, Other, Sans is a jelly bean, This is what happens, UGHHHHHHH, Ultimate Crack Fanfic, not enough time, papyrus has a crush, sam is a cutie, seriously, too much time, when fandoms come together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lit_Cinnabun/pseuds/Lit_Cinnabun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: I'm so serious right now, this is the ultimate Crack fanfic of a bunch of fandoms that, I just....,egdjvknrffnoeecnkKnedvPlease, we need help ;)





	1. introductions

**Miraculous_Wolf** (that's meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wait, fuck you can't see me....): I am annoyed. So very annoyed. Lit_Cinnabon is the damn cause and wanna know why?? Freaking prom!! That's right Bun, I'm talking about you!! I just-no. I always thought it was a myth, ya know, prom drama but damn, it wasn't even 8:00!!!!!! I just don't get it!!!!

 

**_I AM FIRE. I AM DEATH. I AM ALSO VERY SORRY BECAUSE THERE WAS NO WIFI AND NOW IM LATE TO THE THINGAMABOB. GUESS WHAT ELSE I AM? Das right fam. I'm Lit_Cinnabun._** So yeah. Proma. HELPHELPHELP I NEVER THOUGHT ANYTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN TO ME. I'm sorry I screamed. I'm sorry I laughed like that. I had the do that laugh for the same reason Yandere-chan needs to laugh. I could've gone visibly insane. HALP.

 

**Like** they have been my OTP since the beginning of the year and wth prom! Why not? But nooooooooooooo. Bun-Bun already _has_  a freaking date!!!! WHAT THE HELLLLL!!! *sigh* I'm sorry, I don't usually curse so much but this is stressing me out!!! Don't worry little birds, your canon characters will Be in the next chapter, promise. *turns to Lit_Cinnabun* my stress is your fault brother.

 

Sorry, bro. I can't help what happens. It just...sort of happened. Freakin frack. How was I supposed to know he wanted to ask me to prom? Does he like me? Does he just think of me as a friend? I don't know, but hey. What's life without confusion, am I right? :P

 

Fortune Cookie moment: I think you should do whatever that...black darkness covered by sparkles and fandom addiction tells you. Just think, what would Dean do? Or Sans? Come on Big Bro, use your head and take them both!!! (as friends.... unless your into that kinda thing. Not judging here!!)

 

 

 

...I accidentally posted it. Oops?


	2. Big Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Big Bros

**Crack Fanfic**  
_All fandom AU_  
_**Ch. 1: Big Bros**_

MW: Ok so the main point I wanted to talk to you guys about in this chapter is the big brothers. In most of the fandoms listed, most of them (if not all) are siblings. And the best thing about that is that the little bros are taller then their older siblings!! Like, yas finally! I know from experience that when your shorter then your older siblings, it's hell because they don't let you forget it. It's a nightmare. But it seems like God (or Chuck) has graced us with tall little brothers! Sam Winchester is a fucking moose. He is tall and gorgeous while being so. Papyrus is also so much taller then Sans, it's almost hilarious….or wait, it is hilarious! And while Mikey may not be the tallest turtle, Donnie is the tallest middle brother there is. It's a younger sibling heaven as we vicariously live through these characters.

So, as I said last chapter, we are bringing characters into this but real quick! I saw that we had 30 hits which is a lot more then I thought we would get honestly. That's just on the first chapter where we are basically blabbing like idiots to you and Bun-Bun freaking posted it. Sigh, good job bro. But I wanted to say thanks to those who looked at it….pretty sure half are me though lol. But as I was saying, can you imagine a room full of all those little bros.

They are sitting in a circle, sorta like an AA meeting, all looking awkward and uncomfortable because 1) Sam is weirded out because he hunts these things and now he has to share a space with them. Joy…2) The younger siblings are usually more open to their emotions but they know that who they are with are not their big bros so it's hella weird to share feelings with each other.

I'm sorta wondering if Gabe would be there. Like, we've all seen how Lucifer reacted upon seeing Gabriel. He wanted a hug, he wanted to hug his younger sibling. So many theories say how close they were to each other and that was the main reason Gabe left. So I feel like he would be their but at the same time no because he is also an amazing big brother. So, I'm going to compromise him as a neutral. Sure, Lucifer is “gone” but he is still Gabriel's big bro. It's the same with Jack Frost and Bunnymund. It just with his little sister, but with Jamie. Jamie because a little brother to Jack, but Bunny became a big brother to Jack, and since I love that winter spirit, he's joining the circle of little brothers.

So, imagine them in an awkward circle. All sparing small glances, tense shoulders and hesitant waves.

Then their big brothers are staring at them through a huge glass wall. Their eyes are wide and fierce, wary and holding in as much as they can to _not_ break the window. It's the kind at the police station, where you can see in but the criminals can't see out.

Mikey, the ever lovable turtle who is not afraid to speak his mind, he would introduce himself and it would still be awkward as fuck. Like, think about how he met Leatherhead and all that. He wasn't judgy or anything but it was sweet how nice he was. So I feel like he would be like,

"Hiiiiii, I'm Mikey!" (I'm totally imagining Dory)

And the others would just mutter hellos back, ya know. Jack would probably be just a friendly as he is now used to people seeing him. Papyrus would probably be happy too since he is a bit naive and would gladly starting talking to everyone. Sam would be the only wary one, looking for Dean because, c'mon, even though he's a grown man, he's always gonna need Dean to watch out for him.

 

LC: Let's not forget the older brothers. They sat on the other side of the one-way glass, watching their little brothers while slyly glancing at the others. Dean casually reached into his pocket and placed his hand on the handle of his gun.

Sans, deciding the others weren't worth troubling over, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Raph looked over at Bunnymund, looking specifically at his deadly-sharp boomerangs. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what, so this clever little gem came out; "Freakin' furry."

Bunnymund instantly looked at him. "Looked in a mirror recently, mate? I was made to be this way. You? Heh." He glared. "You were an accident."

Raph returned the glare, moving defensively towards Bunnymund, but Sans interrupted, saying, "Nothin' wrong with that."

Dean turned towards the skeleton, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was not okay with being the only human in the group, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. The skeleton seemed to be the most normal being, besides him, in the room, and also the most relaxed. "Hey. I'm Dean."

"Sans. I'd shake your hand, but you're all the way over there. It's nice to meet you."

"Sanstional," Dean replied, keeping a straight face.

Bunnymund and Raph both looked at him, slightly disgusted. "No," They said in unison, but Sans chuckled.

"Nice one."

"No," Raph repeated. "I get enough of this bull at home."

"C'mon, mate, don't be a killjoy." Bunny said, turning on Raph.

"Bring it, fluff-butt."

"Hey," Sans interjected. "That's racist."

"How the heck is it racist?!" Raph shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Easy, guys." Dean stood between the three, holding his hands out for silence, completely forgetting he was holding a gun. They all immediately backed up, Bunnymund and Raph reaching for their own weapons as Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster.

"What the hell?!" Raph demanded.

"Sonuva-" Dean started, then put his gun back in his pocket. "My mistake. It's just when you're so used to your little brother's life being threatened-"

"We've all been there, mate," Bunnymund replied.

"Have any of you seen your brother actually die? Multiple times? I don't-"

"Stop right there, kid, before you say something stupid," Sans growled.

 

 **MW:**  Sam glanced toward the glass, feeling a bit uneasy. The others seemed to be getting along just fine and Sam sorta feels like an outsider ya know? Jack technically isn't human so Sam is basically the only human. Do you think he would feel a sense of belonging too? Because like,  he always says how he's tainted, the whole boy-with-demon-blood shit but ya know. 

Mikey, the ever gold heart, obviously doesn't like the other being left out, casually slid over to him. "So, uh, you come here often?"

sam blinked at the turtle, face flushing an uncomfortable red. "Uh, not particularly."

"Cool, cool, me neither. I'm Mikey!"

"I know...I'm Sam."

"That's a cool name." Sam nodded to himself, eyes falling back to the glass. What was behind there? Slowly, he walked toward the glass, ignoring the small turtle that followed him.

"What do you think is behind there?" Sam muttered.

"I don't know, but my turtle senses are tingling!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Your turtle senses?"

"Yep! But I usually get them after I prank Raph and he tries to kill me." Mikey hummed to himself, tapping his chin. Him, being the smart turtle he is, started banging in the glass with a big fist. "Yo Raph! You in there?"

"I don't think that's smart." Sam said, gently pulling his hands away. A cold hand on his neck made Sam yelp and turn in surprise. Curious blue eyes that sorta looked like Cas' gazed at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know what's behind there?" Sam asked, hand falling to his flask of holy water.

"Not particularly." Jack pressed his face against the glass, peering in but not seeing anything. "Are you sure there's anything behind it?"

"It's two way glass. They use them in interrogations for criminals."

"You seem to have exlerience?" Jack teased. Sam shrugged and gave a cheeky grin.

"Law school, personal experience. Same old same old." His mind immediatley went to his older brother. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Sam placed his hand on the glass, closing his eyes with a sigh before backing up. His arms wrapped around himself almost protectively as he looked at the a tall skeleton who was curious,y examining him. Quickly, he threw holy water at he skeletons face.

Papyrus yelled in surprise before blinking the water out of his eye....sockets? He blinked at the surprised looking human and poked Sam's cheek. Sam deadpanned, backing away from all the weird creatures.

"You look like a Metatron." Papyrus said, like it was a complement.

"Who?"

"He's a cross dresser." Sam winced, turning away and hugging himself again. Jack was cackling loudly, floating in the air. He bumped into the window, sending a small freeze over it. Sam blinked in shock before walking toward it, eyes narrowed. Mikey whooped in awe, chattering animatedly at how cool those powers were.

"Should we break the glass?" Papyrus' surprisingly soft voice asked, instead of his loud boisterous tone. Sam knocked against it, wincing lightly.

"We don't know what's behind it."

"And we never will if we don't try!!" Papyrus grinned, standing in a heroic position. Mikey idiot thought he looked like Leo. That made him think of his brothers, which fell to another subject. 

The kraang.

Oh shit! What if the kraang kidnapped them? What if they are gazing at them from the other side?! 

"Oh no oh no oh no..." Mikey's eyes widened, feeling starting to bounce nervously. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, body tensed and wishing he had his gun.

"I think I know where we are!" Mikey's blue eyes were wide with terror. "WE ARE WITH THE KRAANG!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The turtle shrieked, running a muck with fear. Sam pressed his back against the window, eyes following the orange turtle who looked like he was having a break down.

"What's a kraang?" Jack yelled, hand tense on his staff.

"THEY-ARE-WEIRD-ALIENS-WITH-BRAIN-THINGIES-IN-THEIR-CHEST!" Mikey yelled in one breath. Sam and the others stared in shock before Sam turned and started banging on the glass.

"Is this another one of your tricks?!" Sam screamed in anger, hating that Lucifer was still haunting him. "BECAUSE ITS NOT FUNNY!!"

 

LC: The older brothers didn't fail to notice what was happening in the other room. They all dropped what they were doing, rushing to the glass.

"I gotta get in there! Mikey might hurt himself!" Ralph shouted, banging on the glass. It was too thick for anyone on the other side to feel or hear.

Dean pulled out his gun.

"Woah! Easy! Guns aren't the solution to everything," Sans said, surprisingly calm. "Take a moment to think about what's happening here. This looks almost like a prison interrogation room, right?"

Dean reluctantly put his gun down. "So the glass is probably bullet-proof." He raised it up again. "That doesn't mean I can't try to get their attention."

He shot the glass, and the bullet bounced back. Sans pulled everyone in the room down, then angrily turned to Dean. "Do you ever think before acting?" He asked nonchalantly. "Or are you always this thick-skulled?"

"No, this is pretty much normal for me," Dean grunted, standing. "Dammit." The little brothers were still freaking out.

"Hey, mate, dunno if this'll help, but I found sumthin'," Bunnymund said, closely inspecting the wall next to the window.

"What's up, fur-face?" Raph asked in reply, going over to him, and Bunnymund playfully smacked his arm.

"Easy, mate. I'm helpin' ya get to your brother." He smirked at Raph, then turned back to the wall. "Looks like some sort of..." He ran one of his padded fingertips along a crease in the wall, turning four corners.

"Let me see?" Sans asked, walking over and pulling a pair of glasses out of his pocket. He stood at eye-level with the panel, inspecting it. "Got anymore bullets in that death machine?"

"I'm saving them for something important," Dean replied, crossing his arms.

Sans turned to him, deadpanning. "Shooting the glass was more important than trying to escape?"

Raph offered him one of his sais. "Will this work?"

"It might," Sans replied, taking it.

"What about electrocution?" Dean asked, trying to be reasonable.

Sans and Bunnymund turned to him and, in unison, said, "Magic."

"I'm gonna need everyone to stand back." Sans walked to the back of the room, waited for everyone else to join him, then shot the sai at the...thing. Sparks flew everywhere, and everyone covered their faces as smoke filled the air. He pulled it back, letting it hang in the air as it surged with electricity.

Dean waved his hands in the air, coughing.

Brighter light made way through the smoke, revealing that a door had opened near the window.

"Let's go, mates." Bunnymund said, making his way to the doorway, closely followed by the others. They went into the white-painted hall, with no windows and the only doorway behind them. The hall seemed to go on for miles with no end.

"Oh, come on!" Raph shouted, kicking the wall, frustrated. "We were better off in there!" He pointed back to the other room, which was still filled with smoke.

"Well, we can't go back until the smoke clears," Dean said, inspecting the walls around him.

"Dean is right, we need to wait. In the meantime, we should look for a door like the one we just went through." Sans put his glasses back in his pocket, sighing. "We need a plan for in case we can't find a door. We need a way to break the glass."

 

 **MW:**  The thud of bullet on the window had all the younger boys jerking back in surprise. Sam's eyes widened in realization and he banged louder on the window.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam turned to the terrified turtle before frantically tugging on the jacket of Jack. "Calm him down! I need to see if we can't take this glass down."

Jack blinked before nodding, flying over to Mikey. "Hey, you really need to chill out." Jack snorted at his pun, Mikey paused long enough to smile shakily. 

"Mikey, I don't think we are with the kraang." Sam said softly, using his natural puppy eyes to try and soothe the scared turtle. He was probably the youngest out of all of them and Sam, for once, actually felt like a big brother. 

"How do you know?"

"Because the only person that would be stupid enough to shoot at bulletproof glass would be my big brother." The others snickered in amusement and Sam shrugged. "I _am_  the smart one."

All of a sudden the lights started flickering before completely going out. A cold hand gripped his shoulder while a bony hand grabbed his sleeve. Sam awkwardly stood, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Papyrus stood as well, hand out in front of him, the appendage glowing a pretty green color. He chuckled amused.

"Sans is using his magic." 

Sam sighed and turned away, pausing at the sight of small black puffs coming toward them. Demons? Was that possible?

"What's that smell?" Jack sniffed in distain, eyeing the smoke. Wait...that's what it was. Smoke!

"I am going to kill him." Sam snarled, jogging to a vent, huh, why don't they think of that? He took off his outer layer of plaid, leaving him in a grey t-shirt. He placed the plaid over the vent, trying to block out the smoke. Jack immediately freezed the edges to keep it there, effectively blocking it. It also blocked their only airway.

 "Why do I have the feeling we are going to be trapped here?" Jack asked, sitting down with a frown. Papyrus and Sam shared glances before crossing their arms.

"My brother Sans will find a way to get us out. He would never leave me behind!" The skeleton said confidently. Mikey nodded in agreement, thinking about his own brothers again. Jack went back to the window and started frosting it.

"They can't see us, but maybe they would see this?"

"If they can't see us, how would they see that?" Sam asked, watching the smaller boy write in the frost.

"Don't know but it's worth a shot."

Sam sighed again, foot tapping impatiently. He never liked such closed in spaces, it reminded him of the cage with Lucifer. He could already feel the panic squeeze his chest and as a Last ditch attempt, he called out for some help.

"Castiel? Cas! Can you here me?" No one came. "Aw cmon! Heaven can't be _that_  important!" Sam nearly pound as he remembered Cas lost most of his mojo and even if he did have it, he still wouldn't find them due to the sigils on his ribs. "Damn...Looks like we are stuck till they find us."

 

LC: The older brothers stood in the hallway. They had given up on trying to find another door, so they stood, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Hey, genius, how long do you think this'll take?" Dean asked, on edge.

"Don't ask me. It's been a while since I've had to do the sciencey-smart-stuff." Sans shrugged, closing his eyes and slumping down.

"It's only been thirty minutes."

"Look," Sans snapped. "If you really wanna know if it's safe to go in, I can check."

"Won't you get hurt if you breathe in the smoke?" Raph asked.

"Don't worry. No lungs, no problems." Sans stood back up and made his way down to the original room that they were in. He instantly looked at the glass, to check on Papyrus, but couldn't see him through the frost on the window. He squinted, trying to make out what Jack had written, but too much time had passed. It had already started frosting over again.

He lit the tip of his index finger on fire, but only for a second, just to warm it up. He pressed it against the glass, writing "Are you four alright?" backwards, so they could read it. He then went back to the hall.

"It's safe to come back, if you want." Sans immediately went back to the window, waiting for a reply, and he was soon joined by Bunnymund and Raph, but not Dean.

"Her royal majesty decided to stay in the hall," Raph explained. "Maybe he's angry."

"I'm so skele-done with his bullshit," Sans said calmly, keeping an eye on the glass. They sat back, waiting for a response.

 

 **MW:**  The little brothers all leaned against the wall, trying to stay as calm as possible. Little images kept popping in Sam's head and he knew eventually Lucifer _would_  make an appearance but that didn't matter. He had to get these guys out of here. Suddenly, Papyrus stood, his eyes gleaming their orange fiery color. 

"Pap?" Sam asked, slowly standing as well.

"Look!" Papyrus pointed at the window. Writing had appeared and Sam felt a small relief ease him. Mikey cheered with Jack, both happy to escape. Sam decided to be honest and started writing, "Yeah but not for long. We are sorta...running out of air. _Thanks_."

"Did you have to be so sarcastic?" Jack asked, writing his own "Hi Bun-Bun!"

Sam winced, feeling a twinge along his shoulders. He wrote in smaller writing, "Lucifer is coming..."

"Who's Lucifer??" Mikey asked, glancing up from his picture of Ice Cream Kitty. He knew Raph might slap him for it but his kitty was delicious and Raph needed to accept that. 

"You don't need to know." Sam assured, hands starting to twitch as well. "But when he comes-and he will- I need you to stay as far away as possible. I tend to get..." Sam shrugged again, not wanting to elabrate. "Just be careful."

The other brothers frowned but otherwise agreed. Papyrus started drawing little skull hellos around his own hello to his brother, "HELLO SANS!! I can feel you magic, don't strain yourself."

Sam stepped back and watched them with a small smile, eyes flooding worriedly to the blocked air vent. He really hoped they hurried. The nudge at his side had Sam tense. The small chuckle shook him to his very core, even if the man wasn't there, the devil was in his mind and that Mae him even more real.

Yeah, they definetly needed their bros to hurry.

 

LC: Sans sighed, relieved. Raph grinned, and Bunnymund chuckled, drawing a pair of cinnamon buns underneath Jack's message. "How you doing?" Bunny wrote, wanting to know Jack was ok. Raph peeked outside into the hall.

"Hey, drama queen," He said, getting Dean's attention. "Cottontail's brother found a way to contact us."

Dean instantly stood and ran into the room. It took him a moment to find Sam's message, as Sans was telling Papyrus how he wasn't over-working himself and Raph was pretending to be angry. (He carefully drew an angry frown, but he was smiling.)

Dean, as soon as he saw the message, turned to Sans. "Ok, look, I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No you're not."

Dean paused, then shook his head. "You're right, I'm not, but that's besides the point. You're obviously the most powerful one here. I need you to find a way to get through. I don't care how, I need to get Sammy outta there."

"If I had a way to get through, don't you think I would have used it already?"

"Well, could you think of something? Please! I'm begging you! Sammy needs me!"

Sans sighed, looking at the slowly-defrosting window. He turned back to Dean. "Give me a few minutes. I can't guarantee that anything would work, but I can try." He looked back towards the window, watching the little brothers through where the messages were written. They all seemed to be talking to each other.

"D'you think you could melt it?" Raph asked, talking about the glass.

"It'd be worth a shot if they weren't already slowly suffocating. The heat would just make it worse." Sans put his glasses back on, thinking, then began pacing. "If I could...but I'd need the right amount of speed...and I'd only have two...I could use...no, it's too dangerous and there's not enough...Maybe if we all...no, someone would get hurt...."

"Is there any way to clear the vents so they can breathe?" Bunnymund asked. "Jack may not need to, but everyone else does."

Sans barely even looked up before sending one of his blasters to the vent. It sucked up all the smoke and blasted it out into the hall before vanishing. "Done."

"I'll tell 'em," Raph offered.

"'Ey, mate. Ya might wanna check this out," The pooka said, looking out into the hall.

They all looked up and over at him, but Raph was the only one who went over. "What's up, fluff-butt? What am I lookin' at, here?"

"There's a wall there. D'ya see it?" He pointed his boomerang towards the smoke.

"And it looks like..." Raph ran out into the hall, towards the wall, followed by Bunnymund.

"Hey, guys!" Raph's voice echoed towards the room. "There's a corner here, and there might be another one at the end of this hallway!"

Sans looked up at Dean. "You stay here, try to keep them calm. I'm going with the others in case they need help. You'll know when we find them."

"Who put you in charge? My brother needs me, and the sooner I-"

"Looks like you're not much of a listener, trigger-happy. I get that you're worried. We all are. I'm gonna need you to calm down and just stay here. That's all I'm asking you to do."

"But Sammy-"

"Shut it. If Sammy needs you that bad, then you need to stay here, where you can at least communicate. Alright?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"I can't promise anything." Sans turned and ran into the hall, catching up with the others.

"There ya are. We might need you for somethin'," Bunnymund said, looking towards him.

Raph placed his hand against a wall in front of them. A dead end. "This is where we think they are. It's probably a pretty thick wall, and we don't want to break it down without knowing if they'll get hurt."

"Then we start at the top." Sans rubbed his hands together, closing his eyes. "How strong is your sai?"

"Pretty strong, but I don't know if-"

"It cut through metal, mate. I think it's fine." Bunnymund rested his elbow on Raph's shoulder.

He thought about it. "Alright, cool. They're like Wolverine's claws."

Sans chuckled, picking up the sai.

"I don' get it. Who's Wolverine?"

"He's kinda like you, Carrots," Raph said, confusing the pooka even more.

"Is he a Guardian?"

"Sort of," Sans said, trying not to laugh.

"How are ya 'sort of' a Guardian?"

Raph turned to Sans. "We're gonna hafta explain this later."

Sans nodded and took off his glasses. "Right. Let me see it."

It had been ten minutes since they had spoken with their little brothers on the board when Sans used his magic to push the sai through the solid concrete. It was more difficult than he had expected. He closed his eyes, concentrating on pushing it through to make a doorway.

"You're not lookin' too good, mate. You don't hafta- we can find another-"

"Sh! Let me just...try!" He pushed it through, straining, then pushed it to the side, making a long, uneven gash. "Alright..." Sans sighed, catching his breath. "One down, three to go." In three quick motions that seemed to take ages, he cut through the wall. It started to fall towards Sans, who shook his head dizzily. Bunnymund and Raph quickly pulled him out of the way before the wall fell on him.

"You a'right, mate?" Bunnymund asked softly, cradling his head so it didn't hit the floor.

"Yeah...I'm...." He stood, placing a hand on the side of his head. "I'm fine...." His voice started to fade as he fell forward, unconscious.

 

 **MW:**  Jack smiled happily at the little Cinnabuns. He wrote, "I'm cold." Back to his brother with a smirk. The others seemed happy that their own siblings replied. Mikey giggled at Ralph's angry face, knowing his older brother couldn't be _annoyed_ with him. He was too cute! Papyrus rolled his...eye socket? At his brothers messages becaus Che knew Sans.

Sam anxiously twisted his hands, watching the messages appear. With a glance to the smoke he turned to Jack. "Have they figured out a way to get us out?"

"I think so." Jack answered, trying to gaze into the window but to no avail. He couldn't see into it. Sam sighed, gazing up at the smoke. His chest tightened again and he wondered if Dean would make it in time because he was pretty sure he wouldn't come back if he died. Just as he was thinking it, the smoke suddenly disappeared with a swoosh. Sam blinked, rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Magic. Of course."

"They aren't responding." Mikey whined, baby blue eyes darting nervously around the room.

"They must of found something." Jack said, hitting his staff against the window, deep freezing the whole thing. The white haired boy winced. "Oops."

"Can we still write?" Sam asked, putting his hand along the freeze.

"Its too thick. Sorry."

"Its fine. We-We can work around this." Sam backed away from them all, hand tugging at his long hair. They were all trapped, they were stuck in a cage and it was cold, just like hell. And just like hell, there was no way out. Sam remembered begging for someone to save him, for Dean to save him, anyone. No one ever came. But he couldn't think like that now! Lucifer's presence snickered at how hard Sam tried.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Lucifer yelled right in Sam's ear, causing the younger man to yelp and jump away. "How ya doing Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, trying to ignore the sound. Two brothers were trying to get through the thick ice and Sam paused, glancing to Papyrus. The skeleton was staring intently at one of the walls. His eyes were gleaming brightly, almost reacting to whatever is behind it. 

"Paps? What's wrong?"

"They are behind here." Papyrus stated, voice sounding shocked yet smug. "I can feel it."

Sam stood behind the skeleton, pressing his hands along the wall. The solid didn't budge but he could feel small vibrations running through it. Making a quick desicion, Sam glanced over to Lucifer, eyes narrowing. "Are they behind here?"

"Are who behind there, Sammy?" The devil smirked.

Sam gritted his teeth, fists clenching. He ignored Papyrus' confused gaze and focused on the devil. "You know who! Are they here?"

Lucifer sighed but nodded.

"And Dean?"

"Trying to talk through the frost."

Sam was about to ask if they are alright when the vibrating in the wall grew louder and bigger. Sam and Papyrus took a step back, watching the wall shift in place. The Winchester noticed its movement before the Skeleton and grabbed Papyrus just as the wall fell toward them. Sam groaned as he fell roughly on his shoulder, successfully saving the skeleton from being crush and effectively banishing Lucifer from his mind.

Papyrus openly gaped at Sam, eyes wide. The human _actually_ saved him. An unusual heat spread to his cheek bones as the hunter tried standing before helping Papyrus up. Jack and Mikey quickly made their way over, voicing their worry. As the smoke clears from the fall, dark silhouettes were seen, giving them a relief. Papyrus gaped at his big brothers unconscious body and immediately fell to his side.

"Sans!" He scooped his big brother to his chest, not minding the other two by him. With a sigh, Papyrus' eyes glowed green and he did his best to heal his brother. "Your a liar." Papyrus said softly. "Not overworking yourself my ass." It felt weird to curse but Papyrus lived with Sans. It was a given it would happen at some point.

Sam's eyes also widened and immediately pushed past the strangers in the wall. He stared at the white hallway, remembering the pyschic ward and the electroshock therapy forced upon him. Feeling nauseous, Sam looked for Dean. "De? Dean, where are you?" The pain radiated from his shoulder but it was easily ignored as he pushed down the hallway.

 

Lil_Miraculous CinnaWolf: 

Dean raced through the halls, trying to catch up with the rest of his group. He saw through the ice what had happened, so he knew (more or less) that Lucifer had been in the room at some point. “Sammy!” He called out, turning the first corner.

Sam's eyes widened as he finally found his brother. “Dean!” Sam immediately went o grab his brother in a hug. Screw chick flick moments!!

“Glad you could join us, mate. Ya get a bit lonely back there?” Bunnymund asked, smirking, as Sans slowly, dizzily stood up. Dean ignored everyone but Sam.

“Are you alright?” He asked, worried.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam sighed in relief. “Are you ok?”

Dean nodded, hugging his brother tightly. Sam pulled away to check over everyone else, finally relaxing. Jack was already messing with Bunny, playfully pulling the older man...er...humanoid bunny’s ears. Mikey stood next to his older brother, clutching onto his shoulder, just assuring himself that they were all ok. Papyrus crossed his arms, gazing at his older sibling with a frown. He wasn't happy at all.

“I'm not over exerting myself, he says. I'll be fine, he says.” Papyrus snorted in disbelief. “WHY DON'T I BELIEVE YOU!!!!”

Sans looked down, silent.

Sam jumped at the surprisingly loud tone. He never realized how loud a skeleton could be without lungs...or a voice box. Mikey winced, feeling sympathy for Sans. He hated being yelled at by his brothers, too.

Raph subconsciously pulled Mikey behind him, standing between his little brother and Papyrus. “Ok, so this might sound a little hypocritical, but don’t you think you’re being a bit hard on him?” He crossed his arms. “He’s the one who did most of the work on getting you out.”

“More like all of it,” Bunnymund added, gently pulling his ears out of Jack’s reach. Shit was getting serious, and he didn’t feel like having more than one annoyance (even a small one) at a time.

Papyrus glowered at them, it was different than his usually happy-go-lucky nature. He stared hard at Sans, feeling some of his anger vanish. He couldn't help but be worried about his older brother. “He knows what happens when he uses too much magic. He knows.” Papyrus sighed, the green fading from his body. “His HP is low enough as it is and I can't lose him. I never want to see him…” Papyrus shook his head.

Sam hesitantly placed his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder. “I get it. Really I do but, maybe we can do this after we get somewhere safer.”

“Which brings us to another question,” Bunnymund cut in. “Where even are we? Why are we here?”

“It’s too early for anything philosophical, Carrots,” Raph snickered, getting a dirty look from the pooka in response.

“I meant why us? Why the eight of us?” Bunnymund stood up. Jack shrugged, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“Why not us?”

“Not sure I'm following you.” Sam sighed, releasing Papyrus who pouted (is that possible?)

(Yes)

“Because none of us asked for this!” Bunnymund shouted. “We didn’t ask to go through this! This...separation! This physically hurt some people! This was mental torture!” Jack jumped in surprise but otherwise stayed calm.

“Chill.” Sans grabbed the rabbit warrior’s wrist. “It doesn’t matter why.”

“Why not?” Mikey asked, blinking innocently at him.

“Because we’re still more or less okay. We’re alive. We’re together.” He kept his gaze down. “And we’re getting out.”

Sam nodded in agreement, trained hunter eyes scanning for any clear exit.

Sans didn’t give a fuck. He pushed his hand out, breaking down a wall with his magic. “Let's see how far we can go with that.” The cavity in the wall led to another hallway.

“That works.”

“Age before beauty,” Dean said, pushing past Sammy towards the hall. Sam gaped at Dean, immediately chasing his brother.

“You’re only four years older!” He protested. “Besides you aren't the oldest.”

“Maybe not, but I’m older than you.”

“If age comes before beauty, mate, I should be way ahead of you, and Jack would be behind me.” Bunnymund chuckled, following the hunters.

“Don't worry kiddo,” Jack smirked, ruffling Sam's hair. “You'll get there eventually. Won't be a beautiful as me but, hey, you might keep your hair.”

Sam pouted at him, trying to fix his hair and crossing his arms. Jack started to make it snow lightly, to bring some joy to the place. When it seemed the older siblings were busy planning (aka taking a test -_-) (mleh) Jack through his first snowball at Mikey. The young turtle yelped as the cold hit him before laughter poured out. Eagerly, he threw one at Sam. The hunter squeaked in surprise, shivering at the cold. His eyes narrowed and rolled his shoulders.

“It's on. Come here!” Sam kicked the fallen snow, dousing Mikey in the soft chill. Jack laughed, bringing Papyrus into play. The skeleton awkwardly tried making one, before tossing it. It squished to the ground. Sam chucked, walking to him.

“Here, like this.” Sam helped Papyrus make a snowball, ignoring the red flush in the skeleton before tossing it right at Jack’s back.

“YES!” Papyrus cheered. “I AM THE MASTER SNOWBALLER! YOU HUMANS CAN'T STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEHEHEHEHEHE!”

Sans waited, staying behind as everyone else went ahead, playing in the snow. He smiled (oops he’s always smiling) at Papyrus’ antics, but pulled his hood over his head. A snowball hit the back of his head, and he whirled around. Raph held his hands behind his back innocently.

“You look like you wanna have a bad time,” Sans chuckled, his eye glowing.

“Uh-oh,” Was all Raph could get out before a wave of snow washed and closed in over him. Mikey laughed at his brother, nearly falling to the floor. FINALLY SOMEONE WAS ON HIS SIDE.

Jack felt proud that he got everyone's mind off their newest challenge and aimed three snowballs at Bunny, cheering as they hit their target, before flying out of grabbing range. He turned and threw two more at both Winchesters cheering as it hit Sam in the face.

“I will gank you!” Sam threatened playfully. “Unless you help me get Dean!”

“Deal!” Jack cackled, flying to Sam and smirking at both their big brothers.

“Oh, hell no,” Dean objected, ducking inside his jacket.Bunnymund chuckled, doing nothing to stop his brother. Jack grinned cheekily at Dean, eyes mischievously shining.

“Let's make this deal official.” Jack pulled Sam's neck down and planted a sweet kiss on Sam's slightly chapped petal-like lips. Sam blinked in surprise, frozen by Jack’s cool ones. Mikey wolf-whistled, being his full immature self. Dean glared at the winter spirit as Raph poked his head out of the snow to smack the back of Mikey’s head.

In the background Papyrus blew up another wall in anger.

“Don’t be such a bloody man-slut, Jack. You did this with the leprechaun, too.” Bunnymund inspected his nails, nonchalantly. Jack scoffed, crossing his arms, finally pulling away from Sam.

Sans glared at Sam, but said nothing.

“He made a deal with me,” Jack snarked. “Not my fault he was feeling lucky.” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and stepping away from the winter spirit, amused.

Sans went over to his brother, fixing the wall. “That won’t help anything, bro.

Bunnymund went over to Raph, helping him up. “You a’right, mate?”

“Yeah. I was asking for it.” He shook the snow out of his ears(?). “We should write a book together. We should title it ‘So Your Brother’s Got Jokes.’”

“More like ‘So Your Brother Thinks He’s Got Charm.’”

Raph chuckled, pulling out his shell-phone.

“Ya got any music on that?”

“Yeah.” Raph pulled out his earbuds, plugged them in, and gave one to Bunnymund. He put the other in his own ear and turned some music on.

“Noice.”

Raph smirked, and they brofisted.

Dean stood alone, watching everyone else. Sam moved to his brother and huffed, copying is movements.

“You're brooding again.”

“I’m sorry, I didn't realize it was a bad thing to be cautious.” He turned to his brother, almost glaring. Sam scoffed, and raised an eyebrow amused.

“Sure big brother.”

Papyrus looked at Sans and shrugged. “I don't always have control of my magic. The Great Papyrus has no bounds!”

Sans chuckled. “I realize that, bro, but don’t you think you should be a little more careful?”

Papyrus blinked at Sans, innocently confused.

“Never mind. No harm done, right?” Sans sighed. Papyrus just pouted and crossed his arms.

**I HAVE BEEN THREATENED BY LC!! SHE SAID THAT SINCE SHE WAS MY OLDER BROTHER IN SO MANY DIFFERENT UNIVERSES THAT SHE WOULD FIND A WAY TO BRING ME DOWN!! LITTLE BROTHERS MUST UNITE BECAUSE I AM SCARED AND SHE IS RIGHT ACROSS FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD**

Ok so I know we fell off topic buuuut until LC puts her input, imma tell you what just happened lol. I don't appreciate puns as much as LC does. But it seems that I will pun without even meaning too. So LC's shoe, she lost it for a second, ya know when you trip and your heel pops out? That's what happened and I asked is she died, being the concerned friend I am. She said no but her shoe did. And I asked "Your shoe was alive?" And she said no but it was. And I said "That poor unfortunate soul." You know, Disney shit and she burst out laughing and I was really confused until I realized I punned. Sigh, life hurts me so much with karma and weirdly amazing big brothers.....


End file.
